Recently, sensors capable of detecting contact or approach of an object such as a finger have been put into practical use as a display device interface or the like. A capacitive touch panel, which is an example of such sensors, comprises an electrode for detecting a change in the electrostatic capacitance caused by the object. In a display device including such a touch panel, in addition to a flexible printed circuit connected to a display panel, for example, a flexible printed circuit connected to a surface on which an electrode of the touch panel is formed is required.
In a structure having more than one flexible printed circuit, a connector for electrically connecting the flexible printed circuits to each other is required, and the slimness of the display device as a whole is obstructed. Also, when a display device comprising a plurality of flexible printed circuits is set in an electronic apparatus, the flexible printed circuits may contact a construct within the electronic apparatus, or may become an obstacle to installing the other constructs.